


Confirmation

by Alex_drabbles_stuff



Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_drabbles_stuff/pseuds/Alex_drabbles_stuff
Summary: Scrooge can’t sleep and there’s something bothering him.Webby was up so why not go talk to her.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Found Family ducks -Alex [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077539
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I wrote this quickly after feeling kinda sad about the finale! I actually planed for this to be more sad but I just couldn’t do it.
> 
> I added a slight reference to Mission X1 but other then that it’s based off canon !

“Webby lass stop ! I know you ! You’re not like this !”

“What Do You know? ! You didn’t talk to me until I was 10 ! I'M NOT YOUR FAMILY REMEMBER!?! I have my family! I have two sisters that love me and two parents. I have a real family” 

Webby ran forward about to attack him with his cane.

—————————————

Scrooge woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare. It’s been happening a lot recently, each time it went different but with the same outcome. Webby hurt,joined fowl and decided to destroy him. 

F.O.W.L was no worry anymore after Magica turned him into a bird but that didn’t stop this from returning. Donald has taken the other two girls with him and his girlfriend on their trip and people were restful now. Of course except for him.

Instead of trying to go back to sleep he decided to get up. He wasn’t going to sleep well anyway. Maybe he’d do some work, look for a new accountant. He put on his robe and got on his way. 

He decided to take the long route because what’s the point? He has nothing else to do. He walked past the boy’s room and saw them all sleeping . He always found it amusing how each boy showed their personality during their sleep. Huey neat and barely moving, dewey in an awkward pose, and Louie halfway under his blanket snoring quite loudly.

Next he passed dellas room. To his surprise her “best friend” had joined her for the night and they were sleeping peacefully together enjoying each other’s embrace. He’d have to talk to della about when she was planning on telling him that they’ve been dating for a while.

Now he was approaching webbigail’s room. Half of him wanted to skip it or go the other way but the light and slightly open door intrigued him. He decided to knock. 

He could hear Webby’s foot steps approach the door. 

“Scrooge ! Uh hi !” She opened the door and invited him in. 

“Good evening lass, now what are you doing up so late ?”

“Oh uh I’m fixing my room up again, me and June caused quite the damage in here yesterday and I’m still fixing everything up” she rubbed the back of her head giving him an awkward smile.

“Hmm thats understandable lassie, do you need some help ?” 

“Sure but I really only have one thing left to fix” webby pointed to her board.

“Well then shall we begin” he asked. Webby nodded and run up to get her thread and thumbtacks.

Scrooge began helping webby with everything he could, he simply cut the string. Webby seemed to have her own way of organizing everything and who was he to get in the way of her work. When she was finishing up some of the last strings is when he decided to say something.

“I’m sorry lass.” He look to the ground

Webby looked to him confused. “What do you mean ?”

“The crash of the sunchaser. I said… you weren’t family” He hated himself will all his heart for saying that, and right now for repeating it. 

Webby stopped and began to look down too. 

“ .. yeah...that did hurt a lot” you could hear her voice starting to waiver and her eyes were slowly tearing up.

“But i forgive you… I mean I technically am your family. We just.. didn’t know” she gave a hopeful smile.

Scrooge looked at her. That smile was fake hiding pain he could tell. It made him feel worse. 

“lass that was no excuse. You were mae family even before finding out you were my daughter. I should have never said that and believe me when I say I regret those words everyday.” he pulled her into a hug.

Webby squeezed him back. He could feel the few tears that were falling from her face. “Truly i hope you forgive me” 

“I do.” She buried her head into his neck. She wasn’t going to cry and slobber all over him. No she wasn’t going to cry,

They finally pulled apart and gave each other a smile. 

“Now lass shall we finish your board?”

“I… Uh Scrooge?”

“Yes?” 

She pointed to her board. Her line’s in particular, and he had noticed the change. Huey,Dewey, and Louie now along with their honorary brother titles had “bio cousins” in parentheses. So did della and Donald and every one else in his blood family. Except for his. There was no string connecting him to her.

“ I wanted to ask? Uh um are you really ok with me calling you dad ?” Webby looked slightly frightened to ask but tried to hide it.

  
  


He perked up at the question. He enjoyed that word,even during that one mission when he didn’t even know.

“Now what kind of question is that ?” 

He gave a smile “Your MY DAUGHTER! “ he exclaimed 

“Not gonna lie, lass if you didn’t I’d probably die of heartbreak” he did a dramatic pose of dying and got a giggle out of her. 

“Now seriously webby, I love you calling me dad, my heart feels as if it grows every Time you do. Of course it doesn’t have to be dad,it could be pa, pops, papa,father….uughhh what are some other names for dads” he rubbed his chin.

“Thanks papa” she hugged him.

Webby felt right now. She thought that he wouldn’t want to change what they had, niece and uncle but she’s glad. 

“Anything for you Webby-darling” he smiled as he rubbed her head implanted to kiss on her hair.

“Now off to bed. I’ll finish this one thread.” Webby nodded and smiled 

“Goodnight faither” Webby said before heading up to her bed. 

“Goodnight bana-phrionnsa ghràdhach” 

He finished attaching the string and writing down the information and turned off the light.

He decided it would be best to sleep. He doesn’t think that the nightmare should return anytime soon. 

———————————————

“What are you talking about papa ? Come on let’s go get the boys so we can go on an adventure! “

“Of course, my darling.”

————————————————

Even with all the ruckus that happened in the morning and all the chaos in his kitchen,Scrooge mcduck was in peace. He has finally gotten his first restful night since fowl.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not over the fact that she is his daughter! I made me sob happy tears !
> 
> Also translations for the words  
> faither :Father  
> bana-phrionnsa ghràdhach : darling princess (roughly)
> 
> I used it from google because I’m not Scottish


End file.
